The present invention relates to a combustion chamber of a turbomachine, such as an aircraft turbojet or turboprop.
Combustion chambers of turbomachines must be designed to limit the production of harmful gases, such as nitrogen oxides (NOx) and carbon dioxide (CO2) which are discharged into the atmosphere.
In a conventional manner, a turbomachine combustion chamber has an annular shape and comprises a plurality of mixer bowls which are mounted on the chamber endwall and uniformly distributed around the longitudinal axis of the chamber. Each bowl is mounted downstream of a fuel injector, in the axis of this injector, and comprises a substantially frustoconical wall formed with an annular row of air injection orifices to produce an annular layer of an air/fuel mixture intended to be ignited in the primary zone of the chamber.
The distribution and the dimensions of the air injection orifices of the bowls are theoretically determined to ensure that the annular layer has a shape and opening angle optimally tailored to the various operating modes of the turbomachine.
To meet these requirements, a combustion chamber has been proposed (EP-A1-0 598 662) with two coaxial annular rows of mixer bowls comprising air injection orifices distributed in annular rows in each bowl, one of the rows of bowls forming an idle head, and the other of these rows of bowls forming a takeoff head.
This solution has the drawback of being cumbersome and requiring a large number of injectors and bowls.